TOW the unoffical camping trip
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Join our gang as their car breaks down, and they are forced to wait in the woods to be rescued. Story better than summary. R/R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanfict, so please go easy on me if you happen to review, please. And I do not own any of the main characters, only my OC Callie Green. Welp, I hope y'all enjoy! And please review.**

* * *

The fire felt warm to her cool hands, but then again, her hands stayed cool. She rubbed them together, then put them back in front of the fire. She had hurt her leg earlier that day, that's why she was just sitting there while the others were scrambling to get things done before nightfall. She listened to her friends talking.

"These are the woods I have heard in stories.. our grandpa use to tell us, remember Ross?" Monica asked, as she hammered the stomp to keep the tent in place.

Ross thought a moment, then nodded. "I remember. Rachel, have you and Callie heard the story before?"

Rachel shook her head, then took a seat on a log beside Callie. "No, tell us."

Callie shook her head. "No, wait for Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler to get back." She went back to warming her hands up by the fire, rubbing them together again, as everyone fell silent.

Phoebe returned a moment later, a few berries and other things she found to eat, in her hands. Joey and Chandler were right behind her, each holding firewood.

Callie signaled for every one to sit down around the fire, then glanced back towards Ross and Monica. "Now, tell us the story!" She begged.

Monica took a seat beside Chandler, while Ross sat beside Rachel. "Alright then," Monica started. "A long time ago, there was this man, I can't remember his name. Anyways, he got stuck here when his truck broke down on side of the road. And like us, he had to stay here. It wasn't long after that, when something happened.." She shivered.

Ross took over the story. "He fell down that hill right over there," he said, pointing. "Grandpa said he went crazy after that. When he woke up from his fall, his whole right arm was gone. Something had happened while he was knocked out, but no one knows what."

Monica started speaking again, "somehow he made something with his left arm that resembled a hook and put it where his arm used to be. But now, legend has it, he's still lurking these woods, looking for people with the same misfortune as him."

Callie swallowed. "What if he finds them?" She asked, cowering closer to Joey.

Monica shrug. "I'm not sure. Grandpa always stopped the story there."

Rachel yawned. "We should get some sleep now. I'm tired." She glanced over at Ross, who just nodded.

Chandler stood up, then helped Monica to her feet.

Callie watched them head to the tent, all that was left beside the fire was her, Phoebe, and Joey. "Do either of you believe that story?" She asked in a whisper.

Phoebe nodded. "Of course I do. But then again, I believe anything. But it wasn't all that scary to me," she shrug.

Joey shrug. "Truthfully, I don't know whether to believe it or not. Why wasn't the story ever finished?"

Callie thought a moment. "I don't know what to believe. The story scared me!" She stayed coward beside him, shaking. She hoped that story was not true, but a feeling of dread told her that they were about to find out. "Protect me!" She whispered.

"Of course I will," he murmured beside her. Her eye lids got heavy, and she slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _Callie woke up in the tent, surrounded by the others. She glanced at her watch, but could hardly see what time it was. It read 1:45, but what had woken her? She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She wondered briefly how she had gotten into the tent. She crawled slowly and silently out of the tent, glancing around. The fire had gone down a bit. She rubbed her eyes again, before walking towards it, and tossing a stick into it, watching the flames swallow it up. She heard leaves rustle and spun around, feeling terrified. "Help.." she said silently, knowing that no one would hear that._

 _"Callie.." a voice whispered from the darkness. "Come and play.." but then it was gone._

 _Callie stood frozen to the ground, not able to move. "Who are you?" She whispered softly._

"Callie, wake up!" She felt someone shaking her. "Wake up, you're having a bad dream!" Her eyes quickly snapped open. "Huh?" Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica, were sitting up around her. "Are you alright?" They asked.

Callie just nodded slowly. "Yah, I'm alright.. I just.. I had a dream.." She shook her head to clear it. "Where's the guys at?" She asked, glancing around the semi empty tent, with just the four of them.

"They are getting fire wood," Rachel informed her. "They should be back any moment now."

Monica nodded. "Come on, lets get out of here and wait for them to get back."

Once out of the tent, Callie closed her eyes against the cool breeze, her mind reeling from her dream. Someone had called to her.. but who was it? She blinked a few times.

Phoebe was standing beside her. "You alright?"

Callie took a deep breath. "I don't know," she answered. "I dreamed that someone in the darkness was calling to me.." She shivered at the memory.

Monica and Rachel had paused to glance at her.

Callie sat on the log she sat on the previous night, waiting. She was resting her head in her hands, Monica was knelt down beside the fire, tossing a couple of left over sticks in, Rachel wasn't too far from the tent, trying to get service on her phone, and Phoebe sat next to her, glancing at her watch ever so often. Callie looked up from her hands when she heard silent murmuring coming from somewhere, but she just brushed it off. She flinched slightly when she heard leaves rustling, then the rustling got louder. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the guys were back.

"We found a cabin, it had been abandoned, but we can take shelter in there," Ross told them.

Callie just listened as they talked about the cabin they had found, then wondered if there was food in it. She started fiddling with her hands nervously. Did it have a way for them to call for help, like a radio or something? She saw the others looking interested, and wondered if anyone would ask the question out loud.

Monica had her arms crossed, whispering urgently to Chandler and Ross. Rachel and Phoebe had eased closer to listen to them. Callie glanced around, noticing for the first time that they were missing someone. "Hey, wheres Joey?" She asked silently.

Chandler glanced up at her. "Oh, he decided to stay at the cabin while we came to get y'all." He answered, before returning to the conversation.

She just nodded, before standing up to join them.

"Yes," Ross had answered something that Monica had asked. "It does have a way for us to communicate with someone if it still works."

Callie tuned the rest of the conversation out, lost in thought, and only came back to the present, when Phoebe tugged on her arm. "Come on, we are heading to the cabin now." She said, following the others.

Callie sighed, then followed them. She stayed as close to the group as she could, glancing around nervously. When she saw Joey waiting up ahead, she broke away from the others in a sprint, and nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Is it safe?" She asked when she caught her breath enough to speak.

Joey nodded. "I checked the whole place. Don't worry, you will be safe here," he assured her.

She nodded absentmindedly, still not totally convinced. She tightened her arms around him as she thought about her dream, maybe since they weren't there anymore, then it wouldn't come true. She pushed the dream out of her mind.

The others had caught up while she was lost in thought.

"Let's go in now," Monica said excitedly, taking Chandler's hand, and pulling him towards the door. Ross followed, with Rachel and Phoebe right behind them. Callie pulled reluctantly away from him, before following the others into the cabin.

Once inside, she immediately felt the nice warm air, then found a couch to sit on, but the first thing she noticed, was the rips and tears on it. She found a spot to sit, quickly dusting it off first. The place kind of gave her creeps, but she kept her fears to herself as she glanced around from where she sat.

Rachel was talking to Ross close by, and she listened closely to what they were saying.

"Okay, there are two rooms in here," Rachel informed him, to which he nodded knowingly. "And they're are four girls, and three guys, so I think the girls should have one room, while the guys have the other."

"I agree," Ross said, nodding again. "You four can have the bigger room, and we will stay in the smaller one."

Everyone had agreed to this, as nightfall came and they all parted to their respective rooms for the night. The place was eerily silent, except a knocking sound coming from outside.

* * *

 **To be continued to the next chapter, so please read and review. :)**

 **Tall, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Friends, I wish I did though, but I do own my OC Callie, and this storyline. Welp, I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Callie snapped her eyes open, glancing around the almost pitch black room. She glanced at her watch. 2:23 AM. She sighed softly, as she stood up slowly, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes, then walked out of the room. She wondered briefly what had woken her, as she glanced out of the window. She could see scary looking shadows out there, but that was it. Then something caught her eye. The shadow appeared to be moving.. towards them. She blinked, but it was still there, seeming to be coming closer and closer.

She backed away from the window, hoping whatever it was didn't see her. She shook her head as she headed towards the couch, and sat down where she did the day before.

 _She must have dozed off, because when she woke up, the others were up. She stood up slowly, then walked into the kitchen, knowing Monica was probably already in there, scraping things for breakfast. But when she walked into there, she froze. There was a shadow in the middle of the kitchen, appeared to be a cloaked man with a hood over his head. He was holding a knife in one hand, with a head in his other, laughing. "You're next!" He said, fading away._

Callie woke up, screaming. The others by her side in an instant.

"You okay?" Monica asked sitting down beside her, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

Callie was only able to nod slightly, her mind still screaming from her dream. "I.. I'm fine.." she stuttered quietly, trying to relax her shaking body. She was relieved when Joey sat on her other side, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I.. it was j.. just a dr.. dream.." she murmured. She didn't want to go into detail about it, and luckily, no one pressed for more information. They all just stood around her, until they also decided to join in on the hug.

* * *

Later that day, Callie stood at the window, glancing out. She had told them about early that morning when she thought she had saw something outside moving closer to them, so the guys had gone out to look for whatever it had been, and she was watching them from the window.

Rachel walked up to stand beside her. "Maybe it was just a shadow? Sometimes at night, shadows do look as if they are moving."

Callie nodded in agreement. "You're right," she agreed, rubbing her hands together. "But it seemed like a person.. or creature, or something," she shivered, then propped her shoulder on the wall beside the window. She sighed, walking away from the window, then sat back down on the couch.

The door opened, Monica and Phoebe came back in, followed by Ross, Joey, and Chandler. "Nothing out there," Ross said, breaking the silence.

Callie nodded absentmindedly, relieved they didn't find anything. She stood up slowly, then walked back towards the window to look outside again. Nothing was out there, she repeated to herself.

She backed away from the window, then walked towards the others, standing between Rachel and Joey. "Are you sure there's nothing out there?" She asked silently, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"We are sure," Chandler answered her. "Or at least we didn't see anything anyways."

Callie visibly relaxed, then went back to sit on the couch, laying her head on the arm rest. "Nothing out there," she repeated, before dozing off.

* * *

Callie woke up in the bed, her head throbbing. She had figured that somebody must have brought her in here. She sat up, rubbing her head with her hands, then stood up and walked out of the room.

"Look whose up," Rachel and Monica both said at the same time, smiling and laughing.

Callie chuckled nervously, smiling back. "Yep, I'm up." She said, walking towards the window to look out. She gave a choked scream, quickly backing away.

Rachel hurried over to her. "What is-?" When she glanced at the window, it was caked with blood. But whose blood? She glanced around. "Where's Phoebe and the guys at?"

Callie covered her mouth with her hand, shivering beside Rachel, and by that time, Monica had joined them, all three looking petrified. "This is not helping anything," Monica said, breaking the silence.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You're right," she said softly.

The door flung open, causing everyone to scream. Chandler and Phoebe stood there, gasping for breath.

Monica was beside them in an instant. "What's wrong? Where were you?" She flooded them with questions.

"We found something," Chandler gasped, still trying to get his breath back.

Phoebe held up her index finger for them to wait until someone could speak.

Callie waited impatiently, glancing expectantly towards the door. "Where's Joey and Ross?" She asked, staring at the door hopefully.

Phoebe shrug. "I dunno. We lost them in the dash back." She was finally able to say. "We had found something in the woods. It appeared to be a trail of blood, so we had followed it. There had been a man there, he was wearing a cape or something, and was holding a knife. He started chasing us, but we lost the other two."

Callie felt her legs give out with her, and she crumbled to the floor. She didn't bother seeing Rachel's reaction to them not knowing where Ross was. She brought her hands up to her face, sobbing.

* * *

Nighttime had arrived. Callie was glancing out of the blood stained window, when she thought she saw something. She squinted trying to see out. Was it them? She could hear Rachel and Monica sobbing in their room. It was them! She smiled, wanting to jump for joy, but then her smile faded as they got closer.

Joey had his arm wrapped around Ross's shoulder, holding his stomach. She noticed that his eyes were half closed, so she figured he was fighting unconsciousness. She quickly hurried over and swung the door open for them. "Come on!" She called out.

Once inside, she quickly shut the door, then hurried over to the couch where Ross let Joey collapse at. "Everyone else thinks something bad happened to you, Rachel and Monica are in our room crying their eyes out." Callie said.

Ross nodded, then walked into the room.

Callie crouched down beside him on the couch. "Joe?" She asked softly, running a hand slowly down the side of his face. "You will be okay," she whispered, then took his hand in hers. "You have to be, because you said you would protect me. Remember?" She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm gonna just stop here for tonight. But I do have something to say, that I forgot to say in the last chapter. The personalities may be off a bit from what they are on the show, but don't hold that against me.. and please, please review! Criticisms appreciated, but no hating please. Anyways-**

 **Tall, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Friends in any way, shape or form. I only have rights to my OC, Callie, and this storyline.**

* * *

Callie opened her eyes, and glanced around the dark cabin. She glanced at her watch which read 3:45 AM. She rubbed her eyes, then stood up slowly, and walked out of the bedroom. The first thing she did was checked on Joey, then walked over to the window to look out. She winced when she saw the blood still caked on the window. She propped her shoulder against the wall, so she could still look out.

She saw a shadowy figure just like before, but this time, it appeared to be standing still. She blinked a few times, trying to make the image go away, but it never did. She backed away from the window, then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She clicked her fingers together, as if lost in thought.

It wasn't long before the others started to join her. The girls were in the kitchen, and the guys were in the living room.

Callie took a deep breath. "I don't think we are alone here. In fact, I know we are not. We have to do something to get out of here. Has anybody made it back to Phoebe's taxi yet?"

Phoebe thought a moment. "I think Ross went to check it out yesterday or the other day one."

They talked for a little while longer, until they decided to join the guys.

* * *

It had been a few days later. Callie was standing on the old run down porch, propped up against a post. She was glancing out into the woods. This was the first time in a few days that she had been outside the cabin. She pulled her jacket closer around her, but she could still feel the cold air seeping through. She closed her eyes, and she could almost hear whispering through the trees. She opened them again.

She got tired of being outside, so she decided to go back inside and shed her jacket was the first thing she did. "Any luck communicating with anyone?" She asked, walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Not yet," Chandler answered, pushing the radio away from him. "Just static."

Ross was propped against the wall, standing beside Rachel, while Monica sat beside Chandler. Phoebe paced the floor impatiently. And Joey was laying in the floor for some reason.

Callie sighed, standing up. "Well, then. Someone has to get out of the woods to try and find signal on their phones so they can get help for the rest of us." She said, glancing around at everyone.

Joey propped himself up on his elbows, wincing. "That's a pretty good idea," he agreed. "I could do it."

"No!" Callie said rather quickly. "You're still hurt. Let one of these others do it."

He rolled his eyes. "You really want one of these yahoos to do it?"

"Hey!" Ross and Chandler said at the same time. "And besides, she just said someone. So it doesn't have to be one of us," Ross said, crossing his arms. "And besides, I'm just as good as you are. Chandler's the weakling."

"Hey!" Chandler said, raising his arms up. "I'm plenty tough."

Callie sighed, waving her arms around. "Let's not argue, alright?" She attempted to think of a new idea, but couldn't. "Mon? Rach? Pheebs? Anyone have a different idea?"

The cabin was filled with silence after that, while everyone tried to think of something to say. A thump came from outside causing everyone to jump.

"Wha- what was that?" Rachel asked, glancing around. "Someone needs to go check it out."

Callie helped Joey up from the floor, then glanced towards the door. "Something is out there." She coward close to him. "Someone check it out!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "You Greens are such fraidy cats," he grabbed a pan to use as a weapon, then crept towards the door. He glanced back at Callie in confusion. "Seriously? You're gonna let me do this but wouldn't let me do your plan?" When she didn't answer, he turned back towards the door. Then grabbed the door knob and swung it open. Before he could say anything, a body dropped down in front of the door, causing him to quickly back up and fall against the wall.

"Joey?" Callie hurried over to him, then glanced towards the door and let out an ear piercing scream, everyone else joined them a moment later. "We have to leave now." She pulled out her cell phone. "Come on, come on, work!" There was still no service. "Dang it!" She shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Well, creature or no creature, we have to get out of here." She stood up to find another way out of there, but there was just the one the body was blocking. She crouched back down beside Joey. "Anyone else have any ideas?"

Then the body was shoved out of the way, and a cloaked figure stepped through the door. It wiped the blood from its hooked hand, staring at them with a creepy smile on its face.

Callie blinked, hoping it would disappear, but it didn't. She stood up slowly. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She asked softly, clinching her fist.

The others stood up with her, glaring at the new presence.

The creature's smile grew bigger, stepping closer.

Joey shook out of his daze, stepping protectively in front of Callie. "Callie, you need to get out of here with the others, and find help," he whispered to her.

Callie shook her head. "You are coming with us!" She glanced back at the creature. "I am not leaving you with- with- it."

He sighed at her in annoyance, then before anyone could react, the creature ran towards them. Its mouth was open as wide as it could go, then it jumped on Rachel, and pinned her down.

Rachel kicked it and punched it, but it didn't budge.

It bit down on her arm, causing her to scream. "Help!"

Callie watched Joey run into the kitchen, then glanced back at Rachel, as Ross tried to get it off her. It knocked him away with its hook arm. It made a sound that sounded like a roar. She watched Joey come back in with a knife in his hand, he crept over to the creature, and stabbed it in the back. The creature screamed, letting go of Rachel, then it knocked him into the wall. It attempted to get the knife out of its back.

Chandler hurried over and knocked it in deeper, which caused the creature the get madder, and swiped at him with its hook arm, getting his arm. It grabbed him with its other arm that wasn't a hook, and through him into the others. It once again tried to get the knife out, but again it couldn't. It glanced around the room, with its creepy grin. It remembered who started this, so it walked over to where Joey was still laying, and jerked him up. It glanced at the others. "Get this knife out and I will let you all live," it said in a creepy whispered voice. It wrapped its arm around Joey's neck, pointing its hook at the others.

Callie was frozen to the spot. "And if we don't?" She asked, dreading the answer.

The creature smiled. "I kill one of you, and torture the others." It laughed.

She crept towards it. "You will let us live?" She asked. When the creature nodded, she reached for the knife, then grabbed its handle, and pulled it out of the creature's back.

The creature smiled, then pushed her back towards the others. "Alright, so I lied." It grinned, then tightened its arm around his neck until he started coughing.

Callie watched in horror, trying to think of something else. "Guys, we have to do something." She said urgently.

Chandler and Rachel were both holding their arms. Monica, Ross, and Phoebe were all three silent, watching the scene in front of them. Callie thought a moment. "Kill me instead of him." She begged, taking a step closer. "Please?" She ignored the gasps from their friends.

The creature thought a moment, not sure of what to do. "So you would take his place?" It asked.

She nodded. "I would. He's my best friend, in which I had always hoped we would be more than that." She was hiding something behind her back as she walked towards them.

The creature was still hesitant, until it finally gave in and removed its hand from around his neck.

Joey fell to his knees, coughing.

Callie walked forward until she stood in front of the creature, then she pulled the knife from behind her back and quickly jabbed it into the creature's stomach. It fell against the wall, its arm and hook flailing. She quickly knelt beside Joey. "Guys, I don't think that will kill it, so we have to go now!"

Ross and Chandler pulled Joey to his feet, while Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe hurried out of the cabin. Callie waited to go last, giving the creature one last kick before hurrying after the others.

* * *

They made it halfway through the woods with no problem, hearing the creature screaming behind them. Callie paused to look back and saw it coming in the distance. She turned and followed the others.

Joey pushed Chandler and Ross away from him, and fell to his knees. "I.. I can't.." he said breathlessly.

Callie stopped and hurried over, kneeling down beside him. "You can. The creature is right behind us." She said quickly. "I saw it. The knife didn't kill it, so we have to keep moving. I think we are almost out."

He just shook his head, not able to form words anymore.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You have too. Come on, try again! We are almost out, I just know we are. I know its hard, we are all tired, but you can do this." She stood up, then offered her hand to him.

After a moment's hesitation, he took it, and let her help him up. "I'll run with you," she offered. "I will help." As promised, she stayed beside him throughout the woods, every once in a while glancing over her shoulder. "I think we out ran it," she said, pausing to rest. She wondered briefly if the others had found the escape, they had all agreed to keep going no matter what, but she stayed to help Joey, so they got behind the others. "Come on," she panted.

Joey shook his head. "No. You said we were almost out.. I can't.. I can't go another step.." He collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

She glanced at him and sighed. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the foot steps approaching. "You lied!" The creature hissed, walking towards them. It had removed the knife, and was now holding it. It grabbed her by the shirt collar, pointing the knife at Joey. "I got you both now."

Joey just sat there, looking defeated. He staggered slowly to his feet. "Let her go," he said silently.

The creature walked towards him, smiling creepily again. "Or what? You're too weak to do anything." It laughed. It through her down, then wrapped its hand around his neck. "See? You're not even going to stop me. Well, then." It uncurled its fingers from around his neck, then picked up its knife. "Since you're not going to stop me." It smiled, then without warning, it stabbed him in the stomach, then pulled the knife out as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm thinking the story will have another chapter or two, and then, it will be finished. :) I've never finished a story that wasn't a one shot, so I'm really excited about that! But sadly, still no reviews. Remember, stories feed off reviews, so keep that in mind. Well, I will talk to y'all later then.**

 **Tall, out!**


End file.
